


Amor et Libido

by cherylblossomtopaz



Category: The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/F, Haline, Married Haline, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:47:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26051395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherylblossomtopaz/pseuds/cherylblossomtopaz
Summary: Helen, newly at her old home the Los Angeles Institute, is stressed about her siblings not liking her. Luckily, Aline is more than willing to remedy that.CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR QUEEN OF AIR AND DARKNESS. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK.I was happy to see them get pagetime, however short.
Relationships: Helen Blackthorn/Aline Penhallow
Kudos: 27





	Amor et Libido

Helen closed the door to her room at the institute quietly so as to not wake her youngest brother down the hall. As she flicked on the light switch, her eyes threatened to water over, so she made for the tissue box next to her bed. 

Suddenly her bedcovers moved and she jumped. Her sleepy wife rolled over with a groan. 

Helen jumped. “Aline, I thought...I thought you might be in your office,” Helen said, quickly trying to settle her shaky voice. 

“I gave up on paperwork a few minutes ago and was just nodding off...” Aline noticed her wife’s expression, reaching over to brush a tear off her cheek. “Baby, what happened down there?”

Helen sat on the edge of the bed. “The kids...my siblings. They all hate me.”

Aline sat up with a frown, fixing her black hair into a low ponytail. As she narrowed her eyes in concern, Helen thought she looked uncannily like the Consul Jia. “That’s not true, babe. They love you...it’ll just take some time to adjust.”

Helen shook her head, biting her lip to keep it from trembling. “Julian is their caretaker. Even Cristina has sway with them, for fuck’s sake. But I’m nobody. I left them for Wrangel; the younger ones don’t know me because of it, and the older ones are either away or...gone.” 

Aline tucked a strand of Helen’s pale hair behind her ear. “But you didn’t abandon them for Wrangel, my love. We were exiled. And Raziel knows if we were a straight couple it wouldn’t have happened so harshly.”

Helen took some deep breaths. “I have to be strong for them, for all of them until the boys and Emma and Cristina get back.”

“And you will be,” Aline said, eyebrows raised in affection. “You’re the strongest person I know.”

Helen laughed shakily. “I didn’t think lying was in our marriage vows.”

“Damn you,” Aline huffed, leaning forward to capture Helen’s lips in a sweet kiss. She meant to lie back down when Helen caught her face with her hand insistently, softly thumbing her jawline. Aline’s heartbeat hammered in her chest and when she finally pulled away for air, she saw Helen’s cheeks flushed and her eyes betraying the Blackthorn’s signature with a newfound darkness. 

“Aline,” Helen said finally, breathing heavily as she tried to read her wife’s mind. “I just—it’s been so long.”

Arousal shocked Aline’s groin. She broke her silence to let out a ragged “yeah” and without ado, surged upwards to flip Helen down on the mattress, groaning hungrily into her mouth as she trailed a hand up Helen’s exposed thigh, reveling in the woman’s subdued shiver. “Mmm, I want you so bad.”

Helen felt like she was burning, the heat rising to her forehead like some unstoppable fever of lust. “I wanted to fuck you,” she whispered impatiently, “the way I did on our wedding night.”

Aline clicked her tongue. “First you need to relax, baby, you’ve been so stressed lately.” She kissed the inside of Helen’s neck, making the other girl pant, and giggled into a pointed ear. She raised her head up to hover over Helen’s, giving the soft inside of her thighs a light squeeze and running her fingers along the underside of Helen’s night shorts. “Let me take care of you...let me make you feel good. What do you say?”

Helen’s breath hitched, eyes trained on Aline’s agile fingers as they dared to cross a line she’d been wanting them to for days. “By the angel, I can’t very well say no to that.”

Aline gave a small smirk, pulling Helen’s shorts down and off her legs and removing both their shirts and Helen’s remaining bra before trailing kisses down her chest. Helen stifled a grunt, biting the inside of her cheek until it hurt. 

“You are gorgeous,” Aline breathed out, smoothing her hand over the baby blond hairs on her stomach and cupping her breasts. “I am the luckiest woman in the world to be making love to you.”

Helen’s pulse accelerated everywhere in her body as she shimmied out of her own underwear. “Take me, Aline. I’m yours.” Her hands cupped Aline’s face before moving to knot in her black hair.

Without a word, Aline lowered her head flush with the skin above Helen’s clit and trailed downwards, sucking firmly. 

Helen’s head rammed back into the pillow, arching her waist upward into Aline’s mouth and removing her hands from the woman’s head to yank on the sheets instead for fear of hurting her. “Fuuck,” she moaned without restraint. 

Aline picked up her head. “You have to be quiet, my love. The kids are asleep and if they’re not yet, well, can’t have them barging in on us.” She returned her focus to closing her mouth around the clit. 

“Fuck, okay,” Helen said, barely registering her wife’s words as her ears rang with a high pitch in raw pleasure. 

Aline took her time, spreading Helen’s legs wider, glancing up to see her wife’s eyes flickering shut and murmuring encouragement to her body. She moved her tongue around Helen’s already-wet center and figured the woman only had a few minutes before she would hit her peak. “You’re wound up,” Aline husked as she savored the taste. 

Helen opened her eyes to see Aline’s mouth glistening slick. “You d-do seem to have that effect on me,“ she said as smoothly as she could muster. “Are you going to do something about it?”

“Am I?” Aline smiled against her, once again suctioning on her clit, and Helen trembled, letting out a shaky moan from deep in her throat, muffled by her own hand.

Aline was high on making her wife feel good—she enjoyed pleasing her almost as much as she did receiving, and she was fortunate that Helen felt the same way. It didn’t matter what was going on outside the doors of the Institute, what tasks her mother had delegated to her from the Clave, what madness the Cohort was trying to spew into their lives. Making Helen moan and quiver underneath her took her mind off everything. 

She ran her tongue up and down the length of Helen’s hard clit over and over again, trusting her instincts and allowing Helen to move her just slightly to get what she wanted. 

Helen could feel herself running like a bullet-train inevitably approaching its destination, her pleasure threatening to spill over at any given moment once she stopped fighting it, stopped delaying the gratification. 

Finally she let herself come, hands flying to Aline’s head to keep her in place as she thrust up into her mouth. The bed shook undeniably as Helen’s mind rushed from desire to release in an instant. Aline wished she were inside so she could feel the first tightening contraction, the one that made Helen’s mouth drop open and breath come out in pants. She resisted Helen’s grasp and lifted herself up to thumb the woman’s clit, two fingers inside as Helen spasmed upward and Aline felt the rest of her quaking movements like warm electric presses. 

When Helen came down she wiped at the sweat on the inside of her knees. Aline removed her own hand, offering it to the woman beneath her and humming as she licked herself off the fingers. 

“Wow, I needed that,” Helen said in relief, a cool feeling in her lower abdomen accompanying the pleasant twitching in her insides. 

Aline leaned forward and kissed her wife, breasts meeting Helen’s warm ones. “Told you.”

Helen waved her hair out of her face. “Man, we are never, ever again going a week and a half without having sex.”

Aline laughed softly. 

“I mean it, Aline,” Helen continued, sitting up and crossing her legs. “I don’t care how exhausted I am or if my siblings are driving me batshit crazy. As soon as they’re taken care of we are doing it.”

Her wife raised an eyebrow. “I like the relaxed you,” she confessed, moving into Helen’s lap to straddle her. 

Helen could feel Aline’s heart thudding into her chest. “I mean...it’s gonna take a few more times for me to be truly relaxed, but first...” Helen felt up her wife’s sides as the woman rolled her clothed hips excitedly. 

Helen pulled Aline’s hair out of the low ponytail, throwing the elastic aside and fanning the woman’s long dark hair against her back. “You look so perfect. Did I get to tell you that today?” 

Aline smiled, tugging her underwear off. “No, I don’t think so. But do go on.”

“Every day, you amaze me,” Helen murmured into her wife’s skin, pulling her flush against her bare chest, naked bodies becoming one. “You’re a stunner, A. Or should I say Aline Penhallow, Head of the Los Angeles Institute.”

“You should not,” Aline said. “Too many words.” 

“I must be special if the Head just gave me head,” Helen teased.

“You’re a dirty lady, Helen Blackthorn,” Aline scolded, breath raspy all the same. 

“Oh, no,” Helen objected. “My mother was a Lady. I’m...well, I’m whatever you’d call someone who was about to fuck the head of an institute senseless.”

“An almighty?” Aline offered, draping her hands around the back of Helen’s neck.

“The almighty,” Helen confirmed. She lifted Aline up off her lap with a grunt and threw her down in front of her, snaking up her body. She kissed the woman steadily yet with passion, fingers traveling down but not touching her where she needed. Aline tried to shove her hand down. “No, darling. Not yet.” 

Aline groaned, mumbling something about her wife being a tease, as Helen bent a leg and leisurely moved against her wife. Aline went to grasp Helen’s behind before Helen unmounted her, separating their mouths. 

“This just won’t do.” Helen rolled off her and reached into the bedside stand for the thin black rope she had stolen from the training hall downstairs. 

Aline’s breath hitched as she held her wrists up to the bedpost for Helen to tie her. 

Helen pulled at the knot tightly, searching her eyes for discomfort before looking quite smug. “That’s better...that’s much better now.”  
Helen kissed her with tongue, driving Aline insane and causing her to buck her hips up pointlessly.

Helen knew her wife’s body almost as she knew her own, kissing beneath the crook of her ear to make her draw in with sensitivity, sucking love bites into the side of her neck simply because she could. “I’ve been thinking about you all day,” she whispered seductively into the base of Aline’s neck, “about how much I want you, and how much I know you want me.” 

It was true. When she wasn’t tying Tavvy’s shoes, she was thinking of her wife’s mouth closing around her breasts. When she wasn’t fixing Dru’s lunch, she was thinking of how much she wanted to back her wife up against a wall and spread her legs. When she wasn’t helping Ty reorganize his Holmes collection, she was thinking of the exact face, the exact noise Aline made every time Helen drove her into an ethereal climax.

Aline knew these things because the same were true of her. If she could count the number of times she had to stop doing the Consul’s paperwork and lock the door of her office, a vision of Helen clawing at her bare back painted across her mind, she could have given up her role at the institute and become a mathematician.

She wished her hands could be touching Helen now but secretly enjoyed Helen’s dominant side more than she cared to admit. The blood rushed downwards in her body as Helen pushed a finger into her, feeling the textured walls, looking to Aline for her consent to add another. Aline nodded vigorously, egging her on. 

Helen’s two fingers worked their way upwards, stretching Aline out. Though Aline wasn’t by any means exploding with pleasure yet, her coffee eyes shone with anticipation, her hips moving to guide Helen deep inside her as the woman thrusted in and around and out. 

She wrapped her legs in a cross around Helen’s backside to hold herself in place and closed her eyes as Helen began to fuck her at a quickening pace, rocking into her with her right hand and steadying herself on the mattress with her left. “Is this good for you?” Helen asked genuinely, but her voice was gravelly, and it unintentionally aroused Aline further. 

“Mhm, don’t stop,” Aline broke her dry voice, “Helennn.”

Helen felt extremely self-satisfied hearing her name called out but didn’t hesitate to put her left hand over the woman’s lips. “By the angel, if there’s only one thing I miss about Wrangel it’s being able to hear you moan my name as loud as you want to.”

Aline gave a slight nod as if to say she understood the required silence. She nearly lost it when Helen used a finger to circle her clit while pumping inside. “Ugh, Helen!”

Helen swallowed her whines with a searing kiss. It was as if all the world’s problems had gone mute outside an impenetrable bubble of intense desire and unobstructed affection between the two women. 

Aline‘s breath started to falter, chasing her release as Helen encircled her most sensitive area without delay. It was clear they both already wanted another climax even before Aline reached her first. 

Within minutes, unsteady breaths came out through gritted teeth as she felt the sharp elation flood her brain at last. 

It was the kind of orgasm that felt like breathing, like the release after being underwater for quite some time. Just pure needed bliss. 

Helen stared in adoration as she let Aline catch her breath. Finally she reached up to unknot the rope from above. 

Aline shook free, hands pulling Helen down from the back of her neck for a kiss. “I love you,” she rasped as she detached from her wife’s lips, joint at the forehead.

“My darling Aline,” Helen returned, “I love you now and always.” 

Aline moved Helen’s hair behind her pointed ears, massaging her head in a way that could only mean one thing. 

Helen was more than happy to oblige. 

—

Early the next morning, Aline’s phone rang, startling the two of them untangled as Helen reached for it and answered groggily without looking at the caller ID. “Hello?”

“...Helen?” The sharp voice on the other end said as Aline rubbed her eyes open and sat up against the headboard. “Is that you?” With a jolt of panic Helen sat up in realization. 

“Jia, hi—yes, it’s me,” Helen answered, heart thudding as she pulled the covers around her reflexively.

“Well, then good afternoon, Helen,” Jia’s voice came in coolly. “It’s nearly one o’clock.”

Helen pulled the phone away to confirm the time, cursing. She thanked the angel Jia hadn’t chosen a video call and seen her the way she looked right now. 

Aline reached a hand out for her phone. “Hi Mom, I’m gonna put you on speaker.” Her nimble fingers pressed on the screen as she stifled a yawn. 

“Did you two sleep well?” Jia’s tone was far from unreadable. 

Aline rolled her eyes as Helen reddened. “Mom, don’t get me wrong it’s nice to talk to you but was there a reason for this call?”

Jia sighed. “I’m downstairs, honey.”

“Thanks for the update?” Aline said quizzically, raising an eyebrow. 

“I think she means downstairs here. In the institute,” Helen whispered, biting her lip. “She must have portaled in.”

“There’s the Helen my daughter married. Now if you’ll spread some of the intellect over to your wife and come down, I think the children would appreciate seeing you once per day at least.” The phone clicked off before the two women could say anything in reply. 

Aline dropped her phone down on the bed haphazardly and got up to search her closet for some casual gear. Helen pulled on underwear and a bra from her dresser. 

“You always freak out when you’re talking to her,” Aline said after some time, standing before the mirror and combing her hair back into a braid. “Like she’s catching us in bed together or something.”

Helen looked exasperated as she tugged black leggings up her body. “She’s intimidating, okay? It’s like she’s trying to freak us out.”

“We’re married, Helen. And she knows that.” Aline pulled a shirt over head. “Just relax, okay?”

Helen released a breath. “Easy for you to say, she’s your mother.”

Aline threw on a jacket and turned toward Helen who kissed her forehead gently. 

“You know I adore her, and respect her,” she told Aline, zipping her up and rubbing the back of her shoulders until Aline’s eyes shut in contentment. “Now come on. Let’s go downstairs. I don’t wanna keep her waiting.”

Aline rolled her eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Jia is a MILF, I don't make the rules. Anyways, hope you liked! I rarely see Helen and Aline works.
> 
> Check out my other stories if you like Choni.


End file.
